Torn
by Silver Goddess2
Summary: Bakura gets very depressed and decides to end it all...but someone unexpected trys to stop him...Yaoi...Sonfic...one-shot...touching...just read it XDXD


Title: Torn Authoress: Silver Goddess Rating: PG13 Warnings: language, Yaoi, and suicide attempt Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Yu-Gi-Oh! "Speaking" 'Thoughts' //Yami to Hikari// /Hikari to Yami/ ~Song lyrics~ **^^** ~I thought I saw a man brought to life He was warm, he came around, and he was dignified He showed me what was to cry~  
  
Bakura sobbed out as his Yami threw him against the wall.  
  
"Get up you pitiful weakling!" Yami Bakura spat.  
  
"Y-yes ma-master" Bakura replied slowly rising to his feet. Only to be thrown by his hair in to the other wall.  
  
"You don't deserve to live! Get up NOW!"  
  
No reply.  
  
"I said get up!" Yami Bakura yelled picking Bakura up by his hair.  
  
Still no reply. Bakura's head rested on his chest, like a rag doll.  
  
"Ryou?" Yami asked half-heartedly.  
  
Nothing. Bakura's breathing seemed normal. But something wasn't quite right.  
  
"Must of passed out, weakling." Yami Bakura dropped the white-haired boy and returned to his soul room.  
  
**^^** Inside Bakura's soul room  
  
'Why me?' Bakura sobbed to himself, bringing his knees to his chest. 'I can hardly stand it anymore! Being beaten on a daily basis is hard enough. But being beaten on a daily basis by someone you love, that hates you, is the hardest thing I've ever faced..'  
  
"I just want it to all end.. right now.." Bakura said aloud.  
  
**^^** ~Well you couldn't be that man I adore You don't seem to know-or seem to care what your heart is for I don't know him anymore~  
  
Bakura slowly placed the knife on his wrist. 'Yami.you don't know how much I love you.. but if I told you.. you would just laugh and beat me.. this is how it goes.. it ends here and now!!'  
  
Bakura sobbed lightly as he began to apply pressure to the knife.  
  
Suddenly a hand grabbed Bakura's.  
  
Bakura looked up, surprised to see his Yami.  
  
/Yami.. I-I-/  
  
//What the hell do you think you're doing?!//  
  
"It's all your fault..you did this to me.." Bakura sobbed out, unable to keep his thoughts in the mental link.  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"I..I ..you don't know how hard it is to be beaten by someone you love.." Bakura sobbed even harder falling to his knees.  
  
"..Ryou..I.." Yami Bakura didn't know what to say at this comment. He couldn't even believe an angel like Ryou could love someone like himself.  
  
Bakura leaned forward and wrapped his arms around his Yami. He didn't care if his Yami hated him; he just wanted to stay with him, like this.forever.  
  
Surprisingly enough, Yami Bakura returned the hug, wrapping his own arms around his beloved Hikari.  
  
"Ryou I have something to tell you.."  
  
**^^** ~There's nothing where he used to lie My conversation has run dry That's what's goin' on Nothing's fine I'm torn~  
  
Yami Bakura couldn't bring himself to saying that he loved Ryou. So he did something he truly didn't mean.  
  
Yami Bakura pushed his Hikari away and stood up.  
  
"Hmph.. You don't deserve to be loved by anyone.." With that said he returned to his soul room.  
  
Bakura could hardly register what had happened. One minute he was being embraced by his Yami and the next his Yami was telling him he didn't deserve love.  
  
Bakura just broke down. He couldn't take the rejection.  
  
"Yami.." He had sworn for a moment that his Yami was going to tell him he loved him but..now..  
  
"Yami.. I love you so much..why?" Bakura sobbed to himself.  
  
It felt as though his Yami had taken his heart and shattered it into a million pieces.  
  
He couldn't go on like this anymore. Now that he knew his Yami hated him, there was nothing to hold him back from ending his life.  
  
He slowly picked up the knife and bent back his wrist.  
  
**^^** ~I'm all out of faith, this is how I feel I'm cold and I am shamed Lying naked on the floor Illusion never changed into something real I'm wide-awake and I can see the perfect sky is torn You're a little late I'm already torn~  
  
With one quick slash, Bakura had slit his wrist and fell to the floor.  
  
Everything blurred from the sudden loss of blood and he soon blacked out.  
  
**^^**  
  
Bakura woke up hours later in a bed at the hospital.  
  
Who had brought him? Bakura had a pretty good guess of who it was.  
  
As if on command, his Yami opened the door and walked over to him.  
  
"Yami..why? I though you hated me.." Bakura asked confusion etched across his face.  
  
"..Ryou..I..I didn't mean what I said before..I-I " Yami stuttered trying to find the right words. And, damn it wasn't easy.  
  
"Ryou I love you and it kills my to see you cry and I never want to see you try to kill yourself and I want us to be together forever!" Yami said this all at once and the averted his gaze to the floor.  
  
"Yami.I love you too." Bakura said quietly.  
  
**^^** ~So I guess the fortune teller's right I should have seen just what was there and not some holy light But you crawled beneath my veins and now I don't care, I have no luck I don't miss it all that much There's just so many things that I can't touch I'm torn~  
  
Bakura leaned forward and crushed his lips against his Yami's.  
  
The kiss was deep and pure.  
  
The two were trying to show all their love for each other in that one kiss.  
  
Moments later they broke apart.  
  
"Yami..I never want to live without you.." Bakura said while in his Yami's arms.  
  
"Me neither..I love you more than life itself." His Yami replied pulling his closer.  
  
Bakura sighed burring his face into his Yami's shirt.  
  
Yami Bakura smiled for the first true time in a millennia.  
  
**^^** ~There's nothing where he used to lie My inspiration has run dry That's what's goin' on Nothing's right I'm torn..~  
  
A few days later Bakura returned home, fully recovered.  
  
He not only has someone to live for but someone to love.  
  
And now after all the darkness has vanished Bakura's future looks extremely bright.  
  
~Owari ^-^  
  
SG: Finally a suicide fic with a happy ending!! O and the song is called 'Torn' and it's by Natalie Imbruglia  
  
Ryou: YEA! I didn't die!!  
  
DG: awww too bad..  
  
SG: YAMI!! Shut up! (DG=Death Goddess.. Aka my Yami -.-;;)  
  
DG: hehehe  
  
Ryou: uh..right please Review!!  
  
Seto: yes.. This is just a side story if you're wondering because SG has writer's block at the moment so she's taking FOREVER to finish 'Pure Love'  
  
SG: EXACTLY!! Oh and .. Seto where'd you pop out of? Oh well review! (hint hint..If I get more than 10 reviews on this story than I'm pretty sure my writer's block will start thinning out..please?) 


End file.
